Brothers & Sisters
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: Alright, i've written enough stories for the TVD books. Now I come to the show... what will happen when Damon's twin Ari shows up in Mystic Falls? Set after 2x22, so lotsa spoilers. RnR! Rated for language. StefanxElena... possibly AlaricxOC Ari . ENJOY!
1. The Sister

**That's right! My character, the lovely Ariana Marie Salvatore, HAS ENTERED THE WORLD OF TVD ON T.V.! -snicker- Let's see how Ari handles Mystic Falls, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Elena yawned and stretched, blinking to wake herself up. She took her phone out, trying not to burst into tears as she noticed the utter lack of voicemails from Stefan. She glanced over at Damon, sleeping on one of the couches. She sighed and started to get up, trying to be as quiet as possible.<p>

But of course the springs in the sofa had to squeak.

"Wha-" Damon sat up and looked around sleepily. Then he blinked quickly and raised his eyebrows inquiringly at Elena. "Well?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Nope. He hasn't called yet." She whispered. Damon put his head in his hands.

"Next time I see him, first I'll thank him, then I'll strangle him." He muttered. Elena sighed and moved to sit next to him, knowing that the threats were a cover for the worry.

And then there was a knock at the door. Elena groaned and went to anwer it.

She opened the door to a very angry looking girl, who was probably in her mid-twenties. The girl gasped upon seeing her. "Katherine?" Elena opened her mouth to reply, but then the girl went back to looking angry. In a very sarcastic voice, she laughed and said, "Well, Kitty, it's been a long time. Not nearly long enough, though. I must say-"

"I'm not Katherine." Elena snapped. "Now who the hell are you?" She wasn't normally quite so hostile, but she was stressed.

The girl blinked. "Hm, I suppose you aren't her. Kitty would have called me a whore by now." She grinned. "My name is Ariana Marie Salvatore. Now could you get my uncle Zach?" Her voice was immediately honeyed and sweet... And she was obviously attempting to compel Elena.

"Three things. One, I'm on vervain. Two, Zach's dead. And three, did you just say your last name was Salvatore?" She blinked.

"Zach's dead? Oh... how unfortuanate." She mumbled, looking disconcerted. She shook her head. "Can you get either Damon or Stefan then?" She looked slightly cheerier.

Elena had to struggle to hold back a sob. "Look, what do you want?" She snapped. "And who are you, really?" Her eyes blazed.

The other girl's eyes got wide. "Oh god. You're getting touchy about the subject... Are they dead?" She looked stricken. Elena's eyes softened when she saw this.

"No. Damon came close, and Stefan's missing, but they're both alive. Can you answer my question now?" The girl -Ariana?- visibly relaxed.

"I told you. I'm Ariana Marie Salvatore. Damon and Stefan are my brothers. Now could you get someone to let me in?" She looked close to tears.

"I'll... go get Damon. If you are who you say you are, we'll let you in." She said immediately. She strode back into the Living room. "Someone at the door for you, Damon." She said, biting her lip. Damon sighed and got up, passing her on his way to the door.

"Now who- Ari?" Elena could see his eyes get wide.

"Yeah, Dai." Ariana's voice was choked.

Damon turned to face Elena, who had been approaching. She was only a few feet away. "Could you let her in please?" He said softly.

"Sure." Elena mumbled. She faced the other girl. "Come in, Ariana."

* * *

><p><strong>IF Ari was ever added as an actual character to the show... Maria Mazza would need to play her. <strong>**Just so ya'll can visualize. I know this wasn't very good, but I would like reviews! Even flames are useful. **


	2. The Bitch

**Hehehe. Changed who I'm visualizing as Ari. ZOOEY DESCHANEL.**

* * *

><p>Ari nods greatfully at Elena, and then looks back at Damon.<p>

She squeals and hugs him. "Ohmygod!" She laughs. There are tears sparkling in her pale blue eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Damon looks dumbfounded. "How are you here? I thought you were dead." Ari snorts and lets go of him, dropping to the floor.

"I am dead, Dai." She smirks. He rolls his eyes.

"Not what I meant." He comments. Then he looks at her for a moment. "Damn. It's been nearly a century and a half. Where were you?"

She shrugs. "There and there... Not here though. This was the one place I wouldn't go." She pouts. "Bad memories."

Damon nods, tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiles. And then the smile drops and she turns to Elena. "Now hold on, I have lots of questions. Quit distracting me, Dai." She steps closer to Elena. "Now, how do you look so much like Katherine? And who _are_ you?"

Elena crosses her arms. "Elena Gilbert. I'm descended from Katherine." At this, Ari's face grows dark. She starts to move forward, but Damon reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Don't"

That's all he says. One word. But Ari calms immediately and steps back. "Sorry. I have... past conflict with our dear Kitty." Her eyes narrow.

Elena chuckles. "Doesn't everybody? She's a bitch." Ari grins.

"I think I might be able to get along with you." She says matter-of-factly. She spins to look at Damon. "Can we go sit down? I've been walking for a while." She gives him a pouty face, and he sighs, leading her into the living room. She jumps onto the couch, followed slowly by Damon, who she immediately curls close to. Elena sits near them.

"Ari, why'd you come back? Why now?" Damon asks confusedly.

Ari sighs. "I got a feeling something was wrong. Like... just this distant feeling." She bites her lip. "You know what I'm talking about." Damon nods. "Well, it was like I was really sore, but not all the time. It got worse some times... and one of my friends touched my arm, and I practically screeched. It _hurt_, Dai." She touches her right hand to the inside of her left elbow and looks up at him. "What happened?"

He looks stricken. "I- I can't- I just-" He stammers.

"You won't tell me." Ari supplies with a frown. Damon takes a deep breath and shakes his head. Ari glares at him, and then turns to Elena. "You know though, don't you?" She whispers, looking sorrowful.

Elena looks at Damon, who's shaking his head frantically, and then back at Ari's eyes, which easily could have belonged in the face of a frightened child. "Yeah, I know." She says finally. Ari looks at her expectantly. "...Werewolf bite." Elena mumbles.

There's a moment of utter silence.

And then, "OH MY GOD. YOU IDIOT! YOU CARELESS IDIOT!" Ari shouts, shooting up from the couch and blurring to the other side of the room. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" She starts pacing. "HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE, DAI? WHAT HAPPENED?" She stops pacing and blurs back so she's standing over him. "DAMMIT!" She spins and looks at Elena. "Just point me in the direction of the fucking wolf, I'll kill 'em. I will break every bone in the thing's body, and then tear its heart out and make it eat it." She growls, and Elena's immediate thought is _My god she acts like Damon. _

Damon slowly stands and steps close to his sister. Just as slowly, he reaches out and hugs her. She whirls in his arms and starts sobbing into his chest. "Shhh..." He murmurs. "Shhhh, I know..." He strokes her hair gently. She shakes her head.

"You don't know." She whispers, voice muffled. He frowns and puts his hand under her chin so she has to look at him.

"Oh really? I don't know? Who disappeared back in 1864, Ari? I left for the war, and you were just gone when I got back." He shakes his head. "I know." He whispers. She starts crying again.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry." She murmurs. She rests her head on his chest and sighs. He smiles slightly.

"It's okay. Go get some sleep, you never do when you're determined to get something done." He kisses the top of her head, and she nods, heading upstairs. He watches carefully, and only turns back to Elena when Ari's out of view.

"You guys are pretty close, aren't you?" Elena says gently.

Damon sighs. "Yeah, you could definitely say that." He states.

Elena tilts her head. "Hm. You never really let anyone get close to you." She murmurs faintly.

He chuckles. "We're twins. She's been tearing down my walls since day one." He says with a shrug.

"Hmm." Elena murmurs. Damon opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the opening door.

"Anybody home?" Katherine's voice rings out. "I-" But then she's interrupted.

By a hand around her throat.

Ari smiles up at her face, contorted with pain as she's pushed into the wall by the younger vampire's strong grip.

"Why hello, Kitty." She purrs. "Miss me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOT DAMN!<strong>_


End file.
